Island Dayz
by Crexis The Storyteller
Summary: The herd is enjoying their new home, the hydrax island. Peaches is having boy issues and louis is Well...louis. when a mysterious mammoth named pears shows up things on the island start to get crazy, and manny doesint want peaches to get a boyfriend. This summury sucks, sorry guys/gals. Basically this stories about the herds life on the island


**I do not own ice age or its character. I do own the character pears. **

**Sup everyone, I decided to redo my story and fix it a little. This new story I hope will work out. Im fairly new everyone and still learning so I know the story might suck but please bear with me. There is going to be lots of action, drama especially teen drama and YES there is going to be some diego and shira *sighs* don't get me wrong I like that couple but that's all anyone writes about on here. lets get some peaches or Louis. anyhow please read and review and fav and like.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Scratty Prologue

Scrat the saber-toothed, acorn obsessed, disaster causing squirrel is trekking through the humidly hot dry lands of Death Valley. How was he supposed to know that pulling a huge acorn out of the ground would cause a land such as this to pop up out of the water? Scrat was feeling tired and his body dry of water. However that wasn't too important to him. All Scrat cared about was finding an acorn.

Scrat suddenly stops because he sees something in the distance; it was hard to see clearly due to the water in his eyes literally drying up. The "thing" was brown; it had a stem sticking out of it. Scrats eyes widened. In his mind all he's thinking is "ACORN!" As if Scrat had a 5 hour energy drink, he swiftly scurried towards the direction of the acorn looking object.

Dive-bombing the object, Scrat yelled in joy and pranced around laughing. Immediately falling into water. Scrat, screamed at this sudden wetness. Shocked he jumped out and away from the slow wave tide moving up and down the beach. He realized, he has finally made it to the edge of this dreadful dry and dead land. Scrat sighed in relief both from being cooled off by the water and that he finally has an acorn again. Unfortunately it wasn't an acorn.

Scrat took a bite of his acorn; his teeth hitting the hard roughness of the object cause him to scream in pain. This wasn't an acorn it was a stupid purple rock with a weird symbol on it. Scrat felt anger rise in him and threw the rock into a nearby hole then stammered around yelling. Suddenly he heard a cracking noise, stopped and slowly turned around eyes wide. He dreaded that terrible sound and made haste jumping into the water. Rising for air, scrat could see the cracks reaching out and crumbling forming a huge hole. Scrat decided it's time to leave, learning from his past experiences. Stay away from cracks!

Scrat continued to swim out to see until he saw a floating piece of ice. He could see a big hazelnut colored figure on the piece of ice. Arms tired from swimming, scrat swam to the piece of ice. He grabbed onto the edge and struggled to get up on it but it was too slippery and he was exhausted. About to fall of scrat screamed before slipping, but then a hazelnut colored trunk caught him before he fell and brought him up on the ice.

"H-hey..y..you..ok" The hazelnut colored mammoth said weakly.

Scrat nodding happily and hugged the mammoth's trunk.

"Ha…your w-welcome little guy" the mammoth said calmly, he smiled weakly.

The hazelnut mammoth, weak and tired lay back down with scrat on his trunk.

"The names Pears, what's yours?" The mammoth said kindly and continued. "You look like a…hmm…bob to me" Scrat made a distasted look. "No? Hmm…Ian? Or maybe Steve" the mammoth guessed. Scrat was beginning to get annoyed so he jumped of the trunk and began using his pointer finger claw to carve his name in the ice

The mammoth look at what Scrat wrote in the ice and said "Scrat…well that an interesting name…hah!" Laughs jokingly.

Scrat was about to jump up at the mammoth for making fun of his name until he saw an island couple of miles away.

End of chapter 1

Chapter 2 preview

"Sid what did you do now!" Yells manny.

"nothing!...at the moment" exclaimed Sid looking down.

"I thought you were done with Ethan? Louis says with a sad tone.

"I am done with him Louis..." Peaches says sadly. "I just can't believe how stupid I was!" Looks out from the bushes at all the teenagers putting up decorations and preparing for the dance.

Louis comforts her. "It's ok…u…u…um" Stuttering nervously. "We could go together…um"

Peaches hides the fact that she's wiping tears away and quickly resolves herself. She turns to Louis and smiles. "Thanks Louis, you're a really great friend…but everyone else is bringing their boyfriends or girlfriends to this dance. It would look kind of weird if we went…together. Besides aren't you going with that new mole hog girl who moved here yesterday?" peaches says.

Louis looks down, sadden by what she said but looks up and smiles. Trying to hide his feelings. "o-oh…um…y…Yeah…um…"

Peaches ruffle his hair with her trunk and giggles a little, but then she looks down at the ground sad.

"It's just there's no other mammoth I can go out with or even ask I mean they're all kind of jerks" She sighs.

"I just wish there was one guy out there who wasn't a jerk, who likes me for who I am and doesn't make fun of me." Peaches says looking at the teenage mammoths, one being Ethan. Peaches look back at Louis. "He's got to be cute though. Oh no hot! He's got to be hot!" She adds

"And nice to me?" Louis adds

**please review and fav. oh and if anyone wants they can ad their OC's in.**


End file.
